Pikmin: Clouded Skies
This game was made for Wii U! =Plot= In Pikmin: clouded skies, you play as Captain Olimar and his faithful assistant Louie. The goal is to collect treasure and discover all monster types and destroy Jaaku's company. this takes place about a year after the second game. The president of Hocotate freight decides he would get more money if he researched the planet and its inhabitants rather than if it was a delivery service. Thus, the Hocotate Planetary Research Company (or HPRC) was Created. Olimar and Louie soon set out to the Pikmin planet yet again, unknowingly, some employee's of an old company rival, Jaaku's package delivery, follows them to the planet. after some spying, spelunking, and general exploring they return to planet hocotate and Relay information to their boss, Jaaku, telling them everything. They soon set out and secretly travel to the planet of the pikmin. After exploring an underground cave, They discover a metal that is a large energy source on Hocotate, the only difference is this metal's power is triple the power of the metal on Hocotate. it is also good because Hocotate, this metal is becoming very scarce. They start mining it and selling it on hocotate and the become a very successful mining company. Meanwhile, Olimar is searching for the pikmin and researching the animals on the planet. soon he stumbles upon one of Jaaku's mining squads, while they were mining this new wonder metal. he goes back to his camp and relays this information to the President and he decides to confront Jaaku. Jaaku says that it isn't any of their business what he is doing on the planet and that the president should keep his nose out of other peoples business. after a little spying olimar discovers that the mining is hurting the planet, and the creatures that live on it. Soon Jaaku's mining company has amassed more money than he thought possible. they atart to expand their mining empire and spread to other lands and caves. it soon stretches from desert wastelands, to the snowy hills. the planet is abundant with this wonderful metal. soon Jaaku's greed becomes so great, that he decides to do something with all of the planet's flora and fauna. he decides to kill some of the animals and use their parts to make more products but they find that, they are loosing too many men and are loosing money on this project. so after spying on olimar they attempt to befriend the pikmin but to no avail. so they end up capturing a few different types of pikmin and experiment on them. they soon make a sort of robotic pikmin that is resistant to the harsh elements. all except electricity, explosins, and water. with these robotic pikmin, they end up capturing the creatures and mind controlling them for their own insidious purposes, as well as killing them to make products and food to sell. soon olimar decides they should strike back. Olimar gathers up his pikmin squad and slowly starts destroying the various camps while also collecting treasures on the planet to sell. he soon reaches the citadel, where the evil, Jaaku is residing, watching the planet crumble beneath him. with the help of his old, and a few new pikmin friends, he destroys the citadel and reaches Jaaku's underground Lair. Jaaku unleashes his ultimate experiment. a giant mutated Emperor bulblax. this emperor bulblax has a spiky tongue, slightly larger than normal eyes, bigger, stronger, and immune to bomb-rocks. after its defeat olimar captured Jaaku and put him in jail and slowly nursed the planet back to health, and finished his treasure collecting expedition. =Areas= listed as discovered Ivy Forest Ancient Temple Dank Abyss Dusty Desert Ruined Earth Hollow Fields Citadel Beauty Beach =Creatures= Grub-dog Red Bulborb Purple bulborb Dwarf Red Bulborb Albino Bulborb Albino Dwarf Bulborb yellow bulborb Bloated Bulborb Freshwater Bulborb Scaly Bulblax Saltwater Bulborb Dirigibug Careening Dirigibug Icy Dirigibug Dirigible Stickybug wriggler Family Centipede Squeekapillar Wriggler Dweevil Family Black Dweevil Shark Family Chomper Jaaku's minions Bulborb Rider Hunter Miner amphituber subterranean wogpole yellow Wollywog Wollywog wogpole Willywog Crogpole Croggywog Skitterling Skitter Leaf Mimirock =Bosses= Incinerator Mech Maestro Miner 9000 Titan Wriggler Puffstool Burrowing Snagret Pileated Snagret Emperor Bulblax =Pikmin= Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin White Pikmin Purple Pikmin Bulbmin Grey Pikmin Black Pikmin Mushroom Pikmin =Weapons/sprays= Bombrock Bug Spray Icy Bombrock Sticky Bombrock Ultra bitter spray Ultra Spicy spray Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Clouded Skies